Rendezvous en Teheran
by CatarinaK
Summary: Time and dimension travellers, heroes of the Bellanÿ Empire, the High Priestess and Kinnaree Queen Roshini and the necromancy-created Oni Hibiki travel to Earth to retrieve a precious item and rescue it from greedy hands. After resting from a dangerous covert mission, the two began to engage in sex, unaware the room beneath them belongs to the man who wanted the artifact.


_**Hello people...I was inspired by another work of a writer called "Shadaloo Secretary" and decided to make a prequel. Not that much but oh well...I had been inspired to write last night. **_

Roshini woke up, the sound of a woman's moan and a man's rumbling, coaxing and seductive voice filling her dreams. It was a little unnerving. Soaking wet dreams…Oh, yes, she remembered. Swertyhina, the Underworld Goddess of Sex, War and the Guardian of one of the Portals, often alerted to the devious behaviour of Humans through dreams. Why in the world would she send an image with thick, wide hips? Swertyhina knew Roshini's curvy body. Either that or Kato Yasunori was all too aware of her…travel to Earth and decided to manipulate her dreams. She hoped it was the former.

Yet, she had done kinkier stuff with the descendant of the Immortal Emperor.

Leaning her head against the pale sand chest of Hibiki, she combed back the stray dark strands of hair.

'Hibiki? Hibiki…'

'Yes,. my little lotus nectar?' The tenor voice drawled.

'I just…I remembered the days where there wasn't a single care in this world or space-time. No warlords, no mighty necromancers attempting to overthrow the course of history…just…us.'

Hibiki laughed nostalgically. Embracing her.

'You know, I wouldn't mind roleplaying a megalomaniac evil mastermind. After all, I had so much practice trying to blow up the Shajak dynasty. It's practically in the genes.'

'Should I bring the iron cuffs? I'll be the powerful and kind goddess and you the crazed Human tyrant…'

'Oh yes, dear! Punish me!' Hibiki laughed as he patted his rear.

'Really…It wasn't your fault - that dynasty was ruled by a corrupt king—-'

'A corrupt king who sentenced my poor aunt to death. It doesn't take a small land to make a man a monster.'

Roshini brushed the toes of her left foot against the iron chains, once used by Persian kings to tame dragons. Or at least, to tame the magical creatures that weren't as powerful to reduce towns to dust. Hibiki had often turned the table on any Human man - or woman - who desired to control him, whether for his skills as an assassin, or in his beast form. He was a man…A man she loved.

'I'm glad we managed to receive these from the Ayatollah in time. Kato Yasunori would offer a billion of dollars for these. Then, he'd likely try to contact other types of dragons…'

'Don't forget about the arms smugglers who would wish to get their hands on that. You know, little _Kinnaree…You're _my own personal light. Fighting demons or thwarting evil megalomaniacs, you're my lighthouse in the end of the tunnel…'

Roshini placed the chains next to him, a tender smile on her triangular face.

'Hibiki…did you ever wondered what it would feel like to stain mattresses of old Persian Kings…?'

'I know I never had the pleasure of bedding a woman within the Imperial Palace, or in any other pavilion within the forbidden Suryadevnahutbal district for that matter.' Hibiki chortled, caressing the wide and sand-like evening thighs. Roshini purred, sighing.

She felt slightly ashamed of her own voice. Yet, it was that voice that mellowed the hearts of men. It was her female voice that have had been the catalyst to getting to know the elite of Syria, Iraq and Iran.

She placed herself atop the muscular man with the heavy dragon tattoo and the small pentagram, coiling from his clavicular bone to the chest. Her legs were spread across his chest and the left leg. A growl rumbled from the man as he clawed her rear, holding her possessively.

'Come now, Hibiki…Let's have some fun!'

A long and erect member sprung from Hibiki's shaved pubic area.

'My queen…'

The _kinnaree_'s lips moistened as she bent over, a true contortionist, licking the pre-leaking penis.

'My little queen wants some fun…'

'You don't know half of it..' A longue and teasing lick made the man groan.

Soon enough, Roshini began to jump up and down, as though she was milking him. A sigh escaped her lips.

'So tight…Aw, my heavenly spirit…' He groaned. 'No one… My Moon! '

A short moan escaped the kinnaree as she squeezed the full and long object within her.

Swinging and holding herself together against the demonic man, Roshini bounced back and forth. The hotel bed they were on began to squeak. Springs squealing as both groaned.

She didn't have to worry about semen staying on her body, as the _kinnaree_ was technically centuries old and there would be no other function for her body safe for amusing herself. Dear Gods of Underworld, she wouldn't tire of that demonic member!

Roshini could feel his teeth nipping teasingly at her ear as they changed positions.

'I'll make you plead for my cock, Kinnaree…' He purred in a dominating voice.

'Try your best, Oni! I have all night, my love…'

Those brownish eyes turned into yellowish spheres as he pounced at her. A dark and shaft-like oily thing pressed itself on her open mouth. Another moan echoed around the bedroom.

* * *

A shocked Chun Li woke up, loose strands of raven hair framing her face. The people from Room 69, the fourth floor were going at it. She wondered briefly if they ought to be arrested for public indecency. Then again, the former police officer should not concern with such things these days.

Squeals of a mattress being shoved constantly against the wall and a rather loud female voice spurred her to full wakefulness. Clutching the pillow, she placed herself closer to the side of the regal king-size bed, praying to all the Gods she knew the other bed occupant was deep into sleep-land to notice.

'Should I put the tv on?' the deep voice looming from the other side of the bed made her groan.

Chun Li's face was red.

'No…hang on a second!'

A gasp hovered. Then an excited "yes" in a language Chun Li recognised being from Asia. Thai? No, it sounded very much like Cantonese, but it had a south-eastern drawl, as though the tonal quality of the language had been pushed and there were consonants Chun Li had never heard in her language.

A hissing, throaty word echoed from above, a male, tenor voice. It was weird. For some reason, she couldn't imagine Bison speaking in Thai while...doing that. The former police officer buried her face on the sheets, face burning.

The Shadaloo leader chuckled.

'Damn…they are very much in love, aren't they?'

'Shut the fuck up…I must've done something really awful in another life to deserve this kind of bad luck…what kind…'

Bison scooted up from the side of the bed. The former police officer flinched visibly from the no pupil stare. Unlike she had expected from him, the muscular, tall man didn't seem too excited about being a peeping tom. In another occasion, she would feel strangely relieved he wasn't being a creepy stalker.

'Don't tell me about bad luck…' He snapped. 'First some little prick back in Syria decides not to back up my investment in public-private high-schools, then I lose money out of said entitled prick not wishing to deal arms with my organization. Then tonight I've received news the Supreme Leader of Iran didn't donate an heirloom that would grant me millions in the black market! Can you believe that bastard donated it to a museum in Paris, no thanks to a woman?!'

Chun Li struggled not to laugh. She'd thank the woman personally – perhaps she wouldn't need to be sexually harassed by her now boss. Even though this heirloom had been covered in most western news, she could feel her sense of vindication wasn't satisfied due to the psychopath sitting next to her on the lush bed.

'Sucks to be a man with an inflated ego… I suppose the Ayatollah must have died with a grin on his face…Yet, I can't thank the woman who stroke him…'

'Oh…You're learning new things with me, dearest.'

'No.' Chun Li answered flatly, attempting to cover herself with the old Happy 1979 t-shirt and sweat pants. She could thank the Iranian female guard for providing those. The only other personal objects the former police officer had taken from the female division of Teheran Corrective Islamic Institution were a Coran and a small Russian Orthodox cross. These were two gifts two Kurdish women had offered to her "to protect her from evil".

She snorted. Throwing a book to Bison's hard skull wouldn't knock him unconscious, let alone damage his head.

'And why on earth are you wearing that childish thing?' He snarled.

'That's the only thing I can thank Iranians for – their hospitality. For a theocratic dictatorship, they actually are kind people. I never thought an Iranian prison guard would leave me her old pyjama.' Chun Li muttered to herself, feeling she would miss even the prostitutes. 'It's the only thing I slept with...'

'It had to be a Revolution t-shirt.' Bison muttered as he eyed once again the offending outfit. 'Dear Lord, if I don't level this country by the time I put the UN on its knees, then I won't ha…Oh, I forgot! I got you a welcoming gift. So you won't complain to HR you didn't receive …'

The man's speed was astonishing as he nearly transported to the beautifully carved wardrobe.

'Found one in the market, just so you don't think I live the "high-end life" all the time…and some things from Victoria's Secret.'

Chun Li's face was unreadable, or at least, she schooled herself to remain calm. The man was a perv and a sociopath. Of course, he lacked a level of Human acceptable boundaries and healthy understanding of employer-employee relationships.

'Oh…And I thought you were too old to even think about those…' She replied dryly, attempting not to blush at the obviously expensive gifts. The man had just been whining about huge losses but he had enough cash to buy from Armani?

'Dear…I may be old but I am not entirely clueless. Open it…I insist.'

Meaning he would hypnotize her if he didn't saw her rip the wrapped sashes apart fast enough.

'You know, if the poor couple from Room 69 complains about lacking sleep then I won't be there to defend you…Your voice is also a major turn-off for any woman by the way.'

'I love your sense of humour, Detective, but tick-tock! I could just shove you into a prison…this time with male guards!' The underlined steel in his voice made Chun Li tear one of the boxes so hard it nearly made her bleed. A small metallic scent hovered as she looked at the inches long cuts on her hands, very near to blueish veins.

'Oops…paper cut…' She muttered.

Then, a strange look overcame the drug kingpin's eyes.

'Wait…will you reenact Twilight or some-'

The man rushed, nearly making the priceless Persian carpets smoke with the speed.

Bison almost furiously broke apart the wardrobe, a few screws shattering from the wood and metallic hinges.

He took it in a fast flourish a first aid kit and two meters of long silken cloth.

'Ah…okay.' The former police officer was flabbergasted, her mouth wide open.

'Foolish…utterly foolish…' He muttered before pinning her to the bed. It took ten minutes before she realized what he was doing. 'Thinks herself clever by catching me off guard…'

After tying her to the bed, Bison begun to disinfect and treat her small and innocuous paper cuts.

The dull sense of pain became a sharp sting as he rubbed Povidone-iodine and ethanol.

'Ow!'

'Sorry if I am not that kind as your Dad when you were a careless little girl scratching your knee...' Bison replied sarcastically. 'Maybe that's why I never finished medical school. I don't remember. It has been such a long time. Back then, tuberculosis and leprosy were still first world problems.'

She ignored that small joke...Was he trying to sound relatable and "cool" by using modern slangs? Chun Li cringed.

'Since when is it so easy to get ethanol? Isn't that one of the ingredients for...'

The Shadaloo leader merely threw to her right a passport with the face of a man with similar features to his chiseled chin and rough face.

'Dr. Quý David Ngòc, born in 1959, 1st November? You don't look like a David, but sure...'

'That's one of many other fake passports. As you've came to realize with my little deal, we just don't deal drugs and threaten world order, Detective...'

Another sting as he began to clean the other wrist, this time caressing it.

'You know, for a criminal lord, you're not a complicated guy with your sexual fetishes.'

'Okay…that would be a stupid way to kill myself…And I am not that desperate.'

'Never thought you were, Detective…' He hissed, this time a ferocious tone entering the deep voice.

Suddenly, they heard a male groan and a shrill scream of happiness.

'Oh…that…seemed fake.'

'Fake? That was fake?! Oh, dear...' He tutted. 'You never watched any porn movie, did you, Detective?' Bison's voice appeared honest and very much neutral. She didn't know he could sound that conversational.

Abruptly, Chun Li saw herself scolding a much younger Chinese woman, as they flipped the pages of a magazine. She shook her head vehemently.

'No…Why should I…?! It was illegal…' She spluttered, her cheeks burning hot.

'Either that or you didn't want to embarrass Dear Daddy.'

The former police officer ignored that venomous comment. He only wished to mock her in this state.

'Why do you always need to be so difficult…? Sometimes I wonder if the mysterious woman who robbed me of my millions would more docile than you…'

'You're asking that to the woman who did a whole doctorate thesis on your mental and emotional intelligence health.'

Leaning against one of the bounded knots that trapped her feet, Bison seemed tempted to lick them. Yet, as soon as he would try that, Chun Li would use all her strength to kick him on his jaw.

'Humour me, Xiang – did you truly think I would allow you, of all the police officers who had the miracle of ruining a plan of mine, to roam around free? No. You're mine now – not legally or religiously, but it's very close.'

Chun Li was growing tired of that conversational, seemingly harmless tone of his.

'I don't need to explain myself to you why I never thought of those things!' She snapped in an irritated tone.

'Do you think Miss-I-don't-give-Interviews-Roshini is into bondage?'

'Oh…first there were the weird Asian couple and now this!' She sighed frustratingly, trying not to think of that fantasy back in her childhood, a curvy woman in a tight qipao and a handsome mobster fondling her breasts. A very erotic image of Chun Li in that stunning red gown flashed in her mind's eye, moaning as a man penetrated her from behind, her hands tied to her back. Her cheeks flushed as some pearls of sweat rolled off her chin.

'I'm just curious, darling… A woman manages to get that old and dusty dick turned on and I can't think of a threesome? She convinced one of the "pious" men in the world to have an affair...That must be a world record!'

If Bison wasn't such a perverted man, Chun Li would have to agree with him. His speech had made her think whoever had convinced the late Ayatollah must have been a cunning woman. What was she thinking?! She trashed her head downwards, hoping it would make her avoid seeing the man kneeling beside her.

'Now...don't deny it...You loved listening to that session of lovemaking, didn't you?' He purred. 'Makes me think I should have brought a miniature microphone set...I'd just love to blackmail that woman and the man...maybe they are having an affair.'

Chun Li furrowed her eyebrows, tsk'ing as she shook her head.

'You have to think the worst of people, don't you?! My best guess is they wanted to scratch off some bucket list item. Adrenaline addicted, I suppose.'

A sudden kiss on her cheeks.

'Just...like you...'

Then, in a matter of minutes, he began to caress her lower lips with one large hand. Chun Li sighed instinctively, yearning. Her lower body unconsciously leaned to him.

'Oh, you little naughty detective...You were thinking about doing it, weren't you?'

The former police officer only shook her head, the raven and long hair matted and soaking wet with sweat, gasping.

'You look so adorable without your professional poker face on...Unfortunately I'll be a gentleman and respect our little deal. I'll take a cold shower and you won't need to bother about big bad ol'Bison raping you...If it's truly true you feared it anyway,...' He winked, a triumphant smirk on his face before heading to the large door that led to the bathroom.

Once again, Chun Li winced, breathing deeply. It felt as though she had run a marathon! She couldn't believe she had been leaning towards him...What had happened to her oath of vengeance?!

For a while, she thought that anonymous couple in room 69 hadn't provided a reprieve.

'Wait...is he just...Did he truly forgot to untie me?'


End file.
